burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Manhattan Spirit
The Manhattan Spirit is a modified variant of the Hunter Manhattan and is available as a Legendary Car from the Burnout Store (prices listed below). It has its own section within the Junkyard like other downloadable vehicles although players need to purchase it from the Burnout Store, PlayStation Store or Xbox Live Marketplace before they are able to drive it in Freeburn. The Spirit is visually very different from the original due to the fact that it now has a station wagon body style as well as the default white and blue paintjob combined with new sirens make it look like the Ecto-1 ambulance seen in the popular Ghostbusters Film series. It has been fitted with a boost type conversion from the original Stunt boost to Aggression. It's speed is slightly lower than the original variant but it's boost and strength statistics make it a good performer in Race, Road Rage and Marked Man events. This makes the Spirit much more useful in the offline career as the original Manhattan could only be efficiently used in Stunt Run events due to its lower strength and speed. The fleet of sirens and lights along the roof of the Spirit can be activated by a click of the left stick or by pressing the P key. The car handles like an aggressive car should - like a brick but with a ton of wallop should it hit something. Description This converted Manhattan station wagon might not be the fastest or fleetest car in Paradise, but one's thing for sure - people will definitely know what hit them. How to Unlock The Manhattan Spirit is included with three other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 600 . It can also be purchased individually for $1.99, €1.99, £1.59 or 160 . Resemblance The Manhattan Spirit is a parody of the Ecto-1 from Ghostbusters which itself was a converted 1950s Cadillac Eldorado ambulance. The Spirit is fairly accurate to the Ecto-1 with a complex siren system on the roof, tag lines on the body, extended body and a primarily nostalgic white ambulance paint job. Some of the Manhattan's instantly recognizable features can be seen on the Spirit such as four headlights and extended brake light tail fins. Many of the gadgets seen on the Spirit are incorrect even with the accurate detail recreated by Criterion Games. The features include such well known aspects such as the lack of a ladder, asymmetrical blue pipes and the trim paint extends all the way up the car instead of stopping at the windscreen. Although some aspects such as the Ghostbusters logo on the front doors and the Ecto-1's red stripe paint have been removed presumably due to copyright and royalty reasons. Notes *The Manhattan Spirit's front grille can fall off during a collision unlike other Manhattan variations. *Activated the sirens does not affect the behaviour of traffic vehicles. *This vehicle can't be used in an Online Cops and Robbers game. *The lights on the roof will rotate clockwise whilst the car is boosting, but will rotate counter clockwise back to their normal position when not boosting. *The car's license plate is R4JUSA (Rajusa in leetspeak). Videos See also *Jansen 88 Special *Hunter Cavalry Bootlegger *Carson GT Nighthawk